


A Day to Waste

by TrashBin_Archives



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gloria has a scottish accent, Gloria is a sneaky boi, He has glasses, Long-Distance Relationship, Professor Hop, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBin_Archives/pseuds/TrashBin_Archives
Summary: Gloria has only a day to spend with Hop after months of talking him through the phone. So, she pays a surprise visit to her favorite person in the world
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	A Day to Waste

Gloria knows it has been awhile since she last visited Postwick town. She knew that being a champion would mean having to help others or attend events only for her and other famous celebrities. She just wished that she can make more time for her friends and family at home. Especially with Hop.

They've had a long distance relationship ever since she became champion and Hop became Sonia's assistant. Gloria wants to visit him more often and have openings like today, but she'll just have to enjoy the moments while she still can. She can remember all the conversations they had through calls and messages but nothing can compare to being with each other in person.

She can only be in her hometown for a day but that's enough for the plans she has upcoming for today. She first stops by her mum's house and spends a bit over there before leaving to Sonia's lab. Gloria has to remind herself that Hop has no idea that she's coming back to Postwick. The trip to Wedgehurst is short as usual. With a few fans stopping by and say hello. Before she knows it, she's at the door already.

Gloria sweats a little and her iconic jacket feels a little hot all of a sudden. She pats down her pants and adjust her hot pink shirt before knocking on the door. She hopes that Hop would be the one to answer it, it would be the greatest surprise of his life. Or it would be Sonia, which will be okay since she already has a plan for that. She hears the knob turn and already her heart is beating fast. Gloria bites her tongue in anticipation.

"Gloria?" Sonia says. Gloria can obviously tell that she is very surprised to see her, as expected.

"Oh my goodness! I have to tell-" Gloria stopped Sonia from spoiling her plan. She grabbed her arm and tugged her slightly to face her, covering her mouth with her hand before putting it down.

"Is Hop here?" she asks.

Sonia nods, "Yes, he's working at his desk right now." Sonia starts to connect the dots, "You're going to surprise him, right?"

"Yep. now don't spoil it, aight?" Gloria whispers

Sonia nods before letting her inside. Gloria already feels gitty inside but recollects herself to go on with the plan.

"Sonia? Did anything happen over there?" Hop asks

"Nothing, Hop! Just keep doing what you're doing!" Sonia says. She turns back to Gloria "Okay, he has his nose in a ton of work right now so this is a good time to surprise him."

Gloria smiles, "Thanks, laddie. I'm sure to not ruin this one."

Sonia leaves to her table, leaving Gloria all alone to herself. Time to initiate plan surprise visit. She quietly walks over to Hop, having his back facing her. She can see him adjusting his glasses from this distance and her cheeks blush a little. She makes sure that her boots don't make a sound on the tiles. Sonia can see from the distance and muffles a chuckle before returning back to her research. It wasn't long until Gloria is now towering over him while he sits on his chair. She holds in her breath and lowers her head beside his ear.

"Whatcha got there, hubby?"

Hop yelps and scatters his papers across the desk while some flutter down to the floor. He turns his chair and Gloria giggles at his shocked expression with his glasses tilted down from the left and his hands gripping onto the armrests. She laughs while he immediately gets up and readjust his glasses, "G-Gloria!"

Sonia burst into a joyful laugh while Gloria only just smiled. Hop blushes at his own scare but that quickly subsided when Gloria wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzles her cheek against his shoulder and starts speaking into his neck "I miss you, Hop."

Now Hop was blushing by the affection he was getting. He chuckled and hugs her back, "I miss you too. Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Gloria said looking up "I only have today until I go back to Wyndon so, I decided to come here for today."

Hop smiled, giving her a quick peck on her lips before returning to his desk to fix the mess he made. Knowing that this was her fault, Gloria picks up the papers on the floor and puts them on the desk. Hop scratches the back of his neck "I really wish today wasn't the day you came though. I have a lot of catching up to do-"

"You can do them tomorrow." Said Sonia "Right now, spend the day with her. It will be a long time for another day for her to be free."

Hop can't deny that. Gloria has little time on her schedule to come back home unless it were the holidays, but even that was a slim chance of that happening.

Hop tries to come up with a comeback but sighs, "Alright. I'll take the day off."

"Aw, don't like havin' your girlfriend bein' around, huh." Gloria pouts

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Hop stutters

Gloria chuckled, resting her cheek on his shoulder while intertwining her hand with his. Hop smiled with a tiny of blush in his cheeks. Hop feels his arm being tugged away from his desk and from Sonia too. "Bye, you two! Have a fun date!" Sonia teases

He blushes at Sonia's choice of words but shrugs them off. He feels the sun hit his skin while Gloria closes the door behind them.

"So!" Gloria starts "I've got a reservation in a restaurant in Wyndon. It's a new place but the food is top notch. I'll pay for it, don't worry."

Hop smiled. He wishes everyday that he could spend moments like this with her but even if she can't be with him in person for long, it won't stop him from loving her. He listens to her plans for the day while walking towards the Pokemon Center to wait for their Flying Taxi. He may have twenty four hours to spend with the person he loves, but he'll make sure that they will be the best hours of their lives.

_Word count: 1050_

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a story that isn't an angst mess! Finally a fluff story came to mind. I like the idea of Gloria paying a surprise visit for Hop and Sonia plays along like a bestie. They are a little older in this story. In the games, the protagonist and the rivals look like they are fifteen year old, so Hop and Gloria are sixteen in this fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
